


Charlynch Ficlet

by Doctor13



Category: WWE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor13/pseuds/Doctor13
Summary: Warning/Spoiler - Mention of Reid Flair (RIP ❤)Credit to Jaymes Young and his beautiful song, I'll Be Good for the idea.





	Charlynch Ficlet

Charlotte lost her brother and it let her turn her into another person. She came to the darkness and she stabbed all her friends in the back. Winning the womens championship only made her more vicious and she used dirty tactics to hold onto the championship. Until Sasha Banks, her former friend beat her for that championship. After that, she started to realize what she was doing and broke down in front of Becky, the one person that she always had feelings for but pushed away because she was too broken to let anyone close to her. Becky forgave her and they started becoming close again. A while passes and they start dating. Charlotte promises to Becky that she will never hurt her again and Becky promises in return that she will always be there for her.


End file.
